


Moonlight

by NohrianxScum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianxScum/pseuds/NohrianxScum
Summary: Ciel was getting better.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt-based drabble.

Ciel was getting better, Elizabeth thought to herself earlier that day. She had given up the hope that everything would be as it once was a while ago. She was simply glad there was any progress at all.

“It is getting late, miss. Perhaps you would like to go to sleep soon?”

Lizzie looked up, raised the handkerchief she was embroidering and gave Paula a smile. “I will, but I want to finish this section first. It is for Ciel, but lately I could hardly find the time to work on it.”

It wasn’t a big problem as they seldom had the time to see each other anyway. That is, Ciel was always too busy and Lizzie would always say that she didn’t mind, that she understood. She imagined that once they were married, it would be a lot like that. Ciel on missions he couldn’t  _wouldn’t shouldn’t_  tell her about, Elizabeth sitting by the window, occupying herself with some mindless task and waiting with one eye on the front gate, silver in the moonlight.

She couldn’t look at the moon without thinking of Ciel. He, his brother, his family and his entire life vanished during the new moon and she clearly remembered how unfriendly the sky seemed that night. She cried and cried and the stars didn’t care.

He was like that moon. Sometimes there, sometimes not quite. Then there were days when Lizzie talked to him and knew not a single word reached him. 

So if he was her moon, what was she to him?

She would ask him when he got better.

(Because ‘when’, Lizzie decided, sounded better than 'if’.)


End file.
